


Connor's Night Out

by TicklyFandoms



Category: Original Work, Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 24/7 mall and arcade, Best Friends, Bonding, Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Mention of - Freeform, Servamp - Freeform, Tickling, Tsubaki is mentioned but not really in here, a night of fun, but small, lots of swearing from a certain oc, servamp ocs, this was written for a couple of friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 02:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11027148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicklyFandoms/pseuds/TicklyFandoms
Summary: After Connor gets bored, and his Eve is busy studying magic, the Servamp goes out to have some fun, and meets some of his friends that causes his mischief levels to rise.





	Connor's Night Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aviiii6716](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviiii6716/gifts), [Rubyleaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubyleaf/gifts).



> This is a work that I wanted to do for my two friends. All these characters in here, except for Tsubaki, are all our ocs.

Connor could literally not believe how boring the night was, and it was only eleven pm! Sighing, the Servamp poofed into his ferret form, and leaped off the couch to find his Eve, and his lover. Scurrying across the clean carpeted floor, the white animal turned down the dimly lit hallway towards their shared bedroom. Turning back into his human form, the Servamp opened the door, and peeked inside the room to see Noah studying something. Slipping further into the room, the ash blond grinned, before quickly wrapping his arms around the young red head’s neck.

“NOAH! Entertain me! I’m bored!” the vampire yelled in the Eve’s ear, making the teen yelp, and jump a foot in the other’s grasp. Turning in his Servamp’s grasp, Noah gave the vampire a puffed out cheek pout, before smiling softly as he pressed his lips into Connor’s making him hum in contentment. Pulling away to breathe, Connor snickered softly, and snuggled his face into Noah’s soft red hair. “That was nice…but not exactly what I meant.”

“Sorry Connor. I really need to read up on Ester’s magic books. I’ve been slacking lately,” Noah sighed, giving the now pouting vampire an apologetic look. Leaning off the Eve’s shoulder, Connor sighed, and looked at the huge book of magic that was mocking him on his boyfriend’s desk. “How about you go out and have some fun with some of your subclasses?”

“I can’t. All of them already have plans…but maybe going out wouldn’t be so bad…” Connor mumbled, putting his hands into his jeans pockets. Smiling at the Servamp’s thinking face, Noah stood up, and wrapped his arms around the vampire’s neck, playing with the curls at the back of his head. Placing his hands comfortably on the teen’s hips, Connor leaned down, and pressed another kiss to the Eve’s lips. “Yeah, I guess I’ll do that. Who knows, might be fun?”

“That’s the spirit! Behave though…and don’t go out of our contract radius!” Noah demanded, tugging at the ash blond’s curls. Laughing lightly, Connor nodded, and hugged his Eve close. Letting go of each other, Noah followed Connor down the stairs of their house, and when they got to the door, Noah tugged on the other’s hand. “Have fun okay?”

“Sure…and I’ll be careful. Have fun…studying!” Connor snorted out, yelping when the Eve flicked his forehead. Grinning, Connor gave the teen another kiss, before quickly running out the door, and down their driveway. Slowing down until he was walking, the Servamp sighed, and slowly made his way towards the bright lights of the city just a few minutes down the road. “I wonder if I’ll see any other vampires down there…”

As the Servamp quickened his pace, he thought about all the other vampires he could possibly run into while he was on his adventure. There was Adalant, Red, Ren, and who knows, maybe he’ll see some of his subclass? Nodding to himself, the male entered the huge crowd of people, and glanced around. So far…he didn’t sense anyone. Sighing, Connor kept walking, and glanced at all the glittering and fancy things displayed in the store’s windows. Stopping slightly, Connor stared at his reflection in one of the store’s windows, and observed the way the haunting red eyes stared back at him.

“Hey dumbass…why are you just standing there? Don’t ya know that these meat suits walk here?” someone sighed out. Blinking, Connor focused in at the other reflection that appeared in the window, and when his eyes took in another male with light red hair, and similar red eyes, the Servamp gasped. “You should really be more aware of your surroundings. I could’ve snapped your neck if I really wanted to.”

“Well, hello to you too Red,” Connor sighed, turning around to face the other Servamp. Even though Red was rude as hell, the ash blond knew that he was right. He was too busy staring at his eyes in the reflection to even sense Red coming towards him. Relaxing his tense body, Connor let out a sigh, before crossing his arms. “What are you doing out and about? I thought you would avoid nights like these.”

“I’m not a total shut in, stupid. Even someone like me has to walk around sometimes. Besides, where’s your Eve? Aren’t Servamps supposed to stay with their Eves?” Red growled, shoving his hands into his jeans pockets. Connor felt his eye twitch lightly as he stared at the Servamp of Hated. Of all vampires, why did he have to be the one to run into? “Well?”

“Well…since my Eve is a magic user, he could protect himself. Not to mention it was his idea about me going out tonight,” Connor growled, narrowing his eyes at the unimpressed look Red was giving him. Huffing, Connor rolled his eyes, before he continued his walk. Feeling Red still walking beside him, the Servamp sighed. “Besides, what I do is none of your business anyways.”

Shrugging his shoulders, the red head just hissed another curse, before the two continued to walk in silence, and gaze around the store windows, and sometimes even people watch. As the two vampires got to a small sitting area with a fountain in the middle of the benches with bright string lights wrapped around the poles, they glanced around, before sitting down on one of the seats. 

“So…you literally have no reason to be out?” Red asked, and Connor sighed. Shaking his head, the ash blond observed the way a couple of teens were messing around with the fountain. Watching the, shove each other around made the Servamp smile softly. Seeing the smile on the other’s face, Red blinked, and glanced at the teens as well. Feeling an idea spring in his head, the red head smirked, before standing up. “Stay here. I have something I need to do. Be right back.”

Hearing the odd tone coming from the other, Connor blinked, but before he could say something, Red already disappeared. What was he up to? Biting the inside of his cheek, Connor glanced around the crowd of people, but he couldn’t zone in on Red’s location. He honestly felt like something was going to happen, and as Connor let his eyes travel back to the teenagers, he felt his jaw drop. Watching as a raven was darting around their heads, causing them to shriek and try to avoid it, Connor no knew what Red had meant.

“Dammit Red…” the Servamp hissed, watching as the teens finally fled the area. Watching the raven fly back towards the direction the troublemaker went off to, Connor sighed as Red came sauntering back in his human form, looking satisfied with what he did. Sitting back down next to Connor, Red smirked as the people around the area were now glancing cautiously around after witnessing his fun. “Red! That was not funny! What if someone saw you transform?!”

Whatever. It was fun to me. I mean, did you see them all scream like little girls? That had to be at least a little hilarious to you,” Red sighed out, scratching at the back of his head. Connor rolled his eyes, and thought about how the teens completely freaked out. Remembering the way they scrambled around, squawking like chickens, Connor couldn’t help the small snort he let out as his shoulders shook with quiet snickers. Noticing this, Red smirked. “See?! I told you it was hilarious!”

“S-shut up!” Connor snickered out, trying to get his breath back. Taking a shaky breath in, the Servamp glared lightly at the grinning other, and huffed. “Okay. It was a little funny. But still. You need to be more careful Red. I mean it.”

“Yeah, yeah. Tell me, who lived on the streets longer? I know what I’m doing,” Red sighed, flicking Connor on the forehead. Groaning, the Servamp rubbed his head, and gave Red an agitated look. “Come on. I’m bored now. Don’t you have anything fun planned? Let’s do something fun!”

Feeling himself getting tugged up, Connor sighed, and allowed himself to get yanked around by the trouble-making Servamp. It looks like he may not get to keep his promise to Noah about not getting into trouble. Letting his legs move again, Connor tried to keep up with Red, who had a mischievous glint sparkling in his eyes. This was not good, if he did everything Red was about to do…he would lose himself in mischief. Swallowing the nervous limp in his throat, Connor watched as Red kept glancing around, looking for some trouble.

“Oh! How about we steal a couple of hotdogs from that dude for there?!” Red exclaimed, completely stopping his walking to point at the person manning a hotdog cart. Blinking, Connor glanced at the guy, before looking at Red again. Feeling a bit of a teasing spark begin to rise in his gut, Connor blinked, and found himself nodding without hesitation. Seeing this, Red smirked, and brought the vibrating Servamp closer. “Okay, here’s the plan. I’ll distract him, while you go ferret and grab as many hotdogs as you can!”

“…Okay. Let’s do this,” Connor agreed, feeling a sharp smile beginning to rise on his face. Oh no…this is bad. Dismissing the thought quickly, Connor ran into an empty alleyway, and transformed. Running up Red’s leg to perch on his shoulder, the animal waited until Red got close, before launching himself onto the cart. Wrapping his tail around a lot of the food, and taking one in his mouth, Connor grinned on the inside, and squeaked loud enough for the man to hear. “GO!”

Quickly jumping out of the cart, Connor dodged the attack the hotdog seller tried to do as he scurried away from the area as fast as his little legs could. Hearing the running footsteps grow further away, Connor grinned, and was about to stop running, but then someone stepped in front of him, and he collided to a hard stop. Feeling Red appear behind him, Connor poofed back, and glanced up from the ground to see red eyes looking down at him.

“Connor? Red? What are you guys up to? And can I join?” the female asked, obviously excited. Staring further up, Connor realized it was Ren…one of Tsubaki’s subclass, and another friend of his. Noticing he still had a hotdog in his mouth, Connor spit it out, and noticed Red had caught the others when he transformed back into his human form. “But seriously? Why take hotdogs? You can probably do better than that!”

“Oh really, Ms. Subclass? You think you can do better?” Red sneered, wrapping the hotdogs in a bag he took from the guys as Connor ate his whole. Crossing her arms, Ren grinned, which made a cold shiver rise up Connor’s back while Red continued to stare he down. “You seem awfully confident with yourself. Okay. What do you have planned?”

Smiling even more, Ren glanced down at the eating Servamp, and helped him up. Giving the two a ‘follow me’ gesture, Ren skipped out of the alleyway, and Red sighed. Trailing after, the two Servamps watched as the young subclass seemed to mingle with society pretty well…and that disturbed Connor greatly. If it weren’t for the red eyes, you probably couldn’t even tell she wasn’t even human. Noticing Ren stop at a twenty-four/seven mall, Red felt a smirk rise on his face, while Connor bit his lip. These two were going to get him in so much trouble.

“Okay! Here’s the plan. This place has an arcade! How about we ‘borrow’ some tokens, and play to our heart’s content?!” Ren cheered, as she zipped into the mall, practically running over tons of people. Red blinked, and glanced down at Connor, who looked pretty excited to play some games. Sighing, the red head muttered something about, ‘no fun,’ before falling the younger vampire inside. “Come on guys! Hurry it up!”

Following the groaning Servamp in, Connor glanced around as tropes of people came and went. Some of them were obviously teens, but others looked like they needed church…or to be doused with holy water. Quickening his pace, the ash blond caught up with Red, who was watching Ren glance around at everything with excitement with a disturbed expression. Once the three got to the arcade, Ren smiled, and practically flew inside. 

“Why did we have to run into her?” Red asked, slowly following the girl inside. Connor shrugged, and walked inside to be greeted with flashing lights, booming bass from the music, and a lot of chatter and sound effects from the games. Noticing Ren was no where to be seem. Connor glanced around, while Red shifted on his feet, obviously uncomfortable. “It’s too crowded in here. Why in the hell did I agree to this?”

“Because you wanted to cause some trouble mister grouchy puss,” Ren exclaimed, as she came running back from out of no where with a butt load of game tokens in three extra large cups. Staring at the coins with huge eyes, Red and Connor glanced at each other, before returning their stares to Ren, who looked quite proud of herself. “I got them from the counters! These employees should really keep an eye on their stations more better than they do!”

Feeling a mischievous grin start to rise on his face, Connor took a cup of tokens from Ren, and glanced around. There were a lot of games to choose from. Letting his eyes wonder, the Servamp noticed a DDR game, and grinned. Jogging towards it, Red and Ren watched as the Servamp entered the tokens, before following him. Taking the challenge, Ren grabbed some tokens too, before stuffing both cups into Red’s arms. 

“Think you can beat me?” Connor asked, with a little twinkle in his eyes. Ren grinned, and chose a song. Red watched as the vampires paid attention to the screen, and when the song started, and the first dance steps appeared, he felt his jaw drop as both vampires quickly stepped on the correct steps without hesitation. Observing the way the two were pounding on the steps, and how they were literally at a fifty note perfect streak, Red became aware that some people were beginning to notice, and watch them “This is where it gets harder Ren!”

“Hey shit heads, I would slow down if I were you. We’re gaining an audience,” Red hissed, clutching the cup of tokens to his chest. Ren blinked, and quickly zoned around her to see that Red was right, people were starting to notice. Connor noticed she was distracted, and when she missed the next dance steps, and the song ended, he knew he won. “Okay, you won. Now let’s get out of the spotlight…I don’t like the stares we’re getting.”

Stepping off the dance platform, the two grabbed their cups from Red, and quickly faded into the crowd for another game. Glancing around, Red noticed a race car simulator, and grinned. Sitting down in the seat, the Servamp placed the tokens into the machine, and gripped the wheel. Standing behind him, Connor and Ren watched as the red head selected a car, and chose it’s color and features. 

“Watch and learn,” Red sneered out, as the race started, and he stomped on the gas pedal. Watching his car fling forward, Ren bit back a snicker, and Connor twitched as the Servamp ran through poles, houses, bushes, and practically plowed over other cars. When his car finally went through the finish line, the two vampires couldn’t hold their laughter any longer as a big sixth place appeared on the screen. Turning around to sneer at them, Red growled when they laughed harder at the blush on his face. “Shut up!”

“Watch and learn he says! Yet he can’t even control a car!” Ren snickered, and when Red tried to kick her legs out from under her, she jumped them and stuck her tongue out at him. Rolling his eyes, Red stood up off the game and scratched the back of his head. Glancing around some more, Ren noticed an air hockey table, and grinned. “Look! It’s an air hockey table! Let’s play a three-way round!”

Feeling their wrists getting grabbed, the two Servamps were tugged towards the game, and when they took their stations, the three stared each other down. Seeing the puck come out of the game, Connor aimed for it, and smacked it hard. Stopping the puck from going into his goal, Red smacked the puck, and Ren watched as it bounced around the walls before it was heading her way. Grinning, the Subclass hit the puck with all her strength, and when Red stopped it once again, the vampires watched as the little plastic puck shattered and ricocheted off the table, as it sacked some teen at the back of his head. Holding their breaths, the three glanced at each other, before running into different directions.

“Shit…this is bad…I promised Noah I’d be good…and now I’ve broken so many rules…” Connor panted, as he leaned against a huge photo booth with a huge screen and flashing lights. Leaning off the machine, the Servamp glanced around, and noticed that he didn’t see Red or Ren anywhere. Ren would be fine around here…but Red? Closing his eyes, Connor tried to zone in on their presences, but it was too hard with so many people around. “Come on Red. Where are you?”

Taking a deep breath, Connor let his eyes surf around the crowds of people, and when a sudden feeling of uneasiness entered his head, the Servamp knew he had found Red. Fast walking in the direction that he knew the other Servamp was in, Connor let out a sigh of relief as he finally caught the red head in his sight. 

“Red! Hey! Over here!” the ash blond yelled, slowing down until he was just walking. Hearing his name being called, Red glanced around, and when he noticed Connor, the Servamp couldn’t help but let of the tension he felt rising since he was surrounded by strangers. Once in front of him, Connor lightly grabbed Red’s cold wrist, and glanced around. He could obviously feel the red head’s wrist trembling a bit, but since he didn’t want to embarrass him about it, Connor kept his mouth shut. “Come on. We need to find Ren before she does something that could get us kicked out of here.”

Not waiting for Red to say anything, Connor gently pulled the quiet red head back towards the photo booth. Once they got close, the two noticed Red was leaning against it, gazing around. Noticing the two Servamps making their ways towards her, Ren smiled, and pointed her thumb towards the machine.

“There you guys are! Come on! Let’s mess around with the photo booth!” the young subclass cheered, pulling the two inside with her. Yelping as he was temporarily blinded, Connor rubbed his eyes, and gazed around. Taking some tokens from their cups, Ren inserted them in the slot, and Red jumped slightly as a loud voice echoed around them. “Which frame should we do? Hmmm…how about this one?!”

Picking out a punk rock theme, the subclass smiled when a drawer full of props popped out, and she quickly went through it. Pulling out a huge red feather boa, the girl smirked, and quickly wrapped it around Red’s neck. Connor grinned, and grabbed a pink boa he noticed, and clipped it in the struggling Servamp’s hair. Stepping back to observe their work, Connor and Ren giggled while Red tugged at the boa.

“I’m gonna kill you both. Slowly and painfully,” he embarrassed Servamp muttered, crossing his arms. The two cackled some more, before finally putting their own stuff one. When they were done, Red couldn’t help the smirk that was beginning to rise on his face. Ren had bright pink bunny ears on, with neon green star shaped shades that lit up, and a pink and white bell collar was around her neck. Glancing at Connor, Red snorted as he took in his bright rainbow masquerade mask with huge ass feathers, a bright red cape swung down his back, and he was holding a fairy god mother’s magic wand. “Oh my fuck Connor. You look like you’re ready for a gay pride parade!”

Rolling his eyes at the Servamp’s mocking laughter, Connor clicked the ready button, and when a countdown happened, the two posed while Red gave the camera a glare. Glancing at each other, the two vampires nodded, and when another countdown appeared, they leaned on Red hard, and the Servamp yelped. Shoving them off, he gave the two grinning vampires two middle fingers just as another picture was taken. Glaring at the camera again, Connor grinned, and jabbed Red’s side, making the Servamp squeak out a laugh just as the picture was taken. When the last photo was getting ready to be taken, Red crossed his arms with a small pouting smile and a blush as Connor and Red cracked up.

“O-oh god! I can’t wait to see these pictures!” Ren crackled, as they took off all the props, and stepped out of the booth. Red sighed as he ripped off the boa and ribbon, while Connor slipped off his mask and cape. When the pictures were processing, Connor glanced at Ren, and noticed she had slipped the green shades into her jeans pocket. Giving her a look, the Servamp just rolled his eyes as she winked at him, and made a shush motion. “Sorry, but these shades are too cool to just leave here!”

“Come on, get the pictures, and let’s go…we’ve been getting trailed by some of the employees…Ren, are you sure they didn’t see you take those tokens?” Red hissed, letting his eyes move around to examine some of the arcade employees watching them. Connor blinked, and glanced around as well. When he noticed some of them, he bit his lip, and nodded. When three sets of pictures popped out, the group quickly grabs them, and slides them in a safe spot on their persons. “Okay, we got them. Now let’s get going…I’ve got a feeling they’ll say something to us if we stay any longer.”

“Ren…maybe Red is right…I can literally feel their glares from here…let’s go,” Connor whispered, as he noticed Ren was about to complain. Huffing, the subclass glanced around, and when she picked up their cups of tokens and handed them to the two again, the situation Red told them about happened immediately. “Uh-oh…”

“Excuse me Miss? We’re sorry to bother you, but did you happen to purchase those tokens?” Swallowing, Ren backed up lightly, and loosened her hold on the cup. Red and Connor glanced down at her worriedly, while she tried to gather her thoughts. Seeing her hesitate, the employee sighed, and placed his hands on his hips. “Listen, we got all three of you on camera doing things you shouldn’t have been doing. So, either you come with me, or I call security.”

Holding their breaths, the three vampires glanced at each other, before tightening the holds they had on their tokens. Watching the other two, Connor knew what they were going to do, just by the way their eyes were shimmering. Taking a deep breath, Connor let it out, and with one last thought, the Servamp threw all his tokens, along with the other two, at the employee. When the worker gasped, and was distracted, the group broke into rub, and sped around all the games,, and when they made it out of the arcade, they continued fleeing until they were out of the mall, and back at the square where the fountain was still flowing. Flopping on the benches, the vampires panted for breath, and when they looked each other over, all three of them burst out laughing.

“D-did you s-see his face?! O-oh god!” Red cackled out, wrapping his arms around his midsection. Nodding their heads, Ren and Connor rubbed the tears of laughter as their shoulders shook from the force of their cackling. When all three of them finally calmed down, they leaned against the benches, and glanced at the star filled sky. “What time is it anyway?”

“It’s three am,” Connor mumbled, as he slipped his phone out of his pocket to glance at it. Hearing the time, Ren yawned, before standing up, and slipping the stolen shades back on her face. “Hm?”

“I think it’s about time for me to get going. If I’m out any later, Tsubaki might come looking for me,” the subclass sighed, glancing at her own phone. Nodding, Connor stood up, and Ren giggled before giving him a huge hug. Squeezing her tightly, the Servamp let her go, and watched as Red gave her a fist bump. “Thanks for the fun night. We should do this again sometime! Bye guys, see ya later!”

Nodding, Connor sat back down, and the two Servamps watched as the younger subclass jogged into a crowd, and quickly blended in with them. She was obviously too good at that. Sighing, Connor glanced at the fountain, before looking over at Red. The Servamp looked pretty tired. Feeling eyes on him, the red head glanced at Connor, and rose his eyebrows.

“You looked like you had fun tonight,” Connor mumbled out, and when Red bit his lip, and glanced away, he smiled. He knew that the other had a hard time having fun and being happy, so to see him laughing like he was before made Connor feel pretty good. “You don’t need to tell me. I can clearly see it, and I’m glad.”

“Shut it…but…I guess I did have a…okay time. It was not good, but okay!” Red protested, but as he observed the smile on Connor’s face, he knew the other did not believe him. Flicking him the bird, Red stood up, and sighed. “It’s getting late. I’ll walk your sorry excuse of a Servamp’s ass home.”

Rolling his eyes at the tone the other Servamp was using, Connor stood up, and followed Red back towards the shops. As they walked past the familiar displays, the ash blond noticed that Red was standing close to him, as they walked past more crowds of humans. Smiling, Connor pretended not to notice, and kept his mouth shut as they finally left the busy city to the quiet road that led to his home. Once they were in front of the house’s driveway, Connor smiled at the building, before glancing at Red.

“Alright, you’re home…” the Servamp muttered, glancing over Connor’s home with some sort of emotion. Frowning lightly, Connor nodded, but stayed silent since it seemed that the other still had something to say. Scratching the back of his head, Red sighed, and stared at Connor’s wondering red eyes. “Thanks…for tonight. It’s been a long time since I actually had a…uh…good time…I guess I needed this…so, yeah…thank you…I guess.”

“…Red,” Connor gasped, clearly not expecting the red head to say that. Swallowing a curse, Red glanced away from Connor’s shocked expression, while a blush rose on his cheeks. Shaking his head, Connor smiled and glanced at the house again. “No need to thank me, Red. I’m glad I made this night great for you. We should do it again sometime, yeah?”

Hearing this, Red quickly glanced back at Connor again, and when he was met with a blinding smile, he blinked and began to fidget. Chuckling at the anxious expression Red was giving him, Connor had out his fist, and waited. The flustered Servamp stared at it, but when he moved, Connor was shocked to feel himself getting pulled into a hug. Blinking, Connor quickly shook away the shock, and wrapped his arms around Red’s waist. Pulling away, Red cleared his throat, and when Connor heard a poof noise, he glanced at the raven on his shoulder. Smiling at it, Connor giggled when Red pecked his hair, before flying off back towards the city. Watching Red fly away, the ash blond waited until the animal was out of sight, before he walked up the driveway, and opened the door with his spare key.

“Noah? I’m home…” Connor whispered, kicking his shoes off, before climbing the stairs. Glancing around the empty living room, the Servamp blinked, and walked towards their shared bedroom. Opening the door silently, Connor snorted lightly as he noticed Noah was passed out at his desk, with his head lying on Ester’s magic book. Rolling his eyes, Connor stepped further in the room, and closed the door. Walking over to his boyfriend, the ash blond carefully moved the chair back, and picked up the sleeping Eve bridal style. “At least you put your pajamas on.”

Chuckling softly, Connor slowly carried the teen to his bed, and gently laid him on it. Pulling the covers up on the boy, Connor stepped back, and stripped his jeans and shirt for his boxers, and a sleeveless shirt. Taking out the photo he placed in his jeans pocket, the Servamp threw his dirty clothes in the hamper, and yawned. Walking towards Noah’s desk to shut the book and place his photo safely on the desk, the Servamp placed the book on top of the others, before making his way towards the bed again. Slipping in it, Connor wrapped his arms around Noah’s waist softly, and smiled as the red head cuddled into him. Pressing a soft kiss to the teen’s head, Connor closed his eyes, and with the thoughts about how his night went with Red and Ren, the Servamp followed his Eve into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
